


Stupefy

by hotfruits



Series: Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotfruits/pseuds/hotfruits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of love, friendship, and wizardry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupefy

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to repost this as its own series, in order to keep track of it better.  
> Based off of this prompt in the kink meme: Response to the Criminal Minds Kink Meme: "Moreid Harry Potter AU".
> 
> I don't own anything ♥

Spencer rubbed his hands together, the blue and bronze gloves his mother had knitted for him doing little to keep them warm. “Can’t we show our support someplace warm, preferably with butterbeer?” he asked miserably, looking over at two of his three best friends.

Emily snorted, her dark hair tucked into her green and silver beanie. “Yeah, and deal with J.J.’s sad puppy-face afterwards? No thanks.”

“I feel like you’re forgetting we’re wizards,” Penelope turned her head away from the game, her badger earrings swinging as she eyed Spencer. “We can literally do magic to make ourselves warmer.”

“I’m not forgetting,” Spencer mumbled, ignoring Emily’s cackles as he quietly performed a warming spell on himself. The relief he felt was immediate, and reminded him of Sunday mornings, drinking hot chocolate and listening to his mother read Tolstoy or Doyle.

Penelope’s eyes were back on the game, her hands clenched in her lap – from nerves or excitement, Spencer wasn’t sure. He followed her gaze towards J.J., who was zipping through the field like lightening, the quaffle clutched tightly under her arm. Her sole focus was directed at Aaron Hotchner, captain and keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. It was because of that focus that she missed one of the beaters approaching her, and the impending hit of the bludger to her side.

“What the fuck!?” Emily screamed as she jumped from her seat, while Penelope gasped in horror as J.J. hit the ground with a thud. Spencer’s eyes were wide as he watched J.J., waiting on bated breath for her to make a move. What felt like hours to him, but was realistically only a few seconds, J.J. stood up on shaky feet and stumbled towards the school nurse, Madame Blake.

“Oh, thank god,” Penelope said breathily, her hands placed over her heart, while Emily continued to scream obscenities at the beater who had taken her down. Normally, Spencer would try and soothe Emily’s anger, but even he had to whisper a quiet jerk to himself, as the Gryffindor’s cheered for their star beater; the popular, good-looking, surprisingly intelligent, Derek Morgan.

“I am going to hex that son of a bitch later. Nobody messes with my girl,” Emily said with a growl as she finally sat down, due to Penelope’s incessant tugging on her jacket. “He could have seriously hurt her!”

“So not talking to him tonight,” Penelope pouted, arms crossed over her chest. Emily looked at her incredulously, asking the question that was also on Spencer’s mind. “Remind me again why you’re friends with that asshole?”

“We grew up in the same neighborhood,” Penelope directed her pout towards Emily, her scowl softening, “We’ve been friends since forever, and you know how we Hufflepuffs are. We love our friends.”

“So do Slytherins,” Emily scoffed, shaking her head. “We’re just more willing to kill for our friends. Or at least seriously hurt, repeatedly, to the genitals.”

“Ya know, you and –“

“If you say Derek and I would get along if I just gave him a shot, I will hit you!”

“Guys, she’s stepping back onto the field,” Spencer interrupted them, pointing down at J.J. who was gingerly throwing a leg over her broom. Quickly she ascended, rejoining the game and receiving cheers from her teammates and from all of Hufflepuff. The score was 60 – 70, with Gryffindor leading; it was up to the Hufflepuff seeker, and girlfriend of the Gryffindor captain, to win the game.

“Come on, Beth,” Penelope prayed, fingers crossed, “My beautiful, majestic seeker with a heart of gold. You can do it.”

Despite Penelope’s prayers, the Gryffindor seeker, Ashley Seaver, caught the snitch, giving Gryffindor a winning score of 220. The Gryffindor cheers exploded through the stadium, while a collective grimace was shared by the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. The Ravenclaws, minus Spencer, were indifferent to this match’s outcome, and quietly exited the stadium.

“Come on, let’s go give J.J. our love,” Emily beckoned them to follow her, and the three made their way onto the field, walking towards the Hufflepuff team. The girls were slightly ahead of him, so when the strong, sweaty physique of Derek Morgan interrupted his journey, they continued on without him, unaware that he had been stopped.

“What do you want, Morgan?” Spencer asked with a sigh, his tone reflecting his contempt for the other male.

Morgan grinned brightly, his eyes crinkling at the sides. Spencer thought for a moment that if he wasn’t such a jerk, he’d almost be attractive, but he quickly squashed that idea as Morgan spoke. “Are you here to give me a congratulatory kiss, pretty boy?”

“When looking at the force of the hit you sent towards my best friend, it is very likely you broke several of her ribs, causing her excruciating pain,” Spencer replied dryly, and with a glare. “Why would I want anything to do with you?”

“It’s just the game baby, don’t hate the playa,” Morgan joked with a laugh, much to Spencer’s annoyance. Quickly, he stepped past him and continued his venture towards J.J., who was being comforted by Emily and Penelope.

“Hey Spence,” J.J. said, leaving Emily’s arms and opening her own for Spencer. He snuggled into his friend’s embrace, his arms wrapped gently around her waist. They held each other for several moments, allowing Spencer to reassure himself that J.J. was okay, that she had been healed and no permanent damage would come from this.

Slowly, the two began to step away from each other, Spencer’s heart rate finally slowing down. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he spoke softly, giving her a quick once over. J.J. rolled her eyes, but there was no malice behind the action as she began to chuckle.

“You guys worry way too much,” she said, playfully giving Emily a shove, “Madame Blake healed me right away, and it’s not like I haven’t endured worse.”

“Don’t remind us!” Penelope squealed, giving J.J. her best pout, “You were in the infirmary for a week!”

Spencer sighed, looking over his shoulder at Morgan. He was the cause of that injury as well, back in their fourth year, after hitting J.J. in the head with a bludger.

“What can I say, Derek likes to knock me out of the game. Literally,” she rolled her eyes again, less jokingly this time, before directing her attention towards Spencer. “Speaking of, I saw him talking to you over there. Was he hitting on you again?”

“Of course.”

“Ya know, Derek – “

“Penelope, I swear to god!”

J.J. giggled as Emily swatted Penelope, who in turn drew her wand and turned Emily’s hair pink.

***

“Hey, pretty boy!”

“Oh my god, he just doesn’t quit,” Spencer groaned, running an angry hand through his hair. J.J. gave him a sympathetic look, while Penelope waved to Morgan and Emily began to draw her wand. “Stop, I’ll handle this,” he said to Emily, and then to J.J. and Penelope, “I’ll meet you in the Great Hall, okay?”

J.J. bit her lip, but nodded, while Penelope gripped Emily’s wrist and began to drag her away, despite her protests. “We’ll save you a spot,” J.J. patted his shoulder and left, walking quickly in order to catch up with the other two.

After they turned the corner, Spencer faced Morgan with an exasperated look. “What do you want?”  
“No need to be harsh, pretty boy,” Morgan’s smile was bright, and annoyingly charming, “Just hoping you’d accompany me to the Three Broomsticks this weekend.”

“No.”

“Awe, c’mon now-“

“You have been asking me out for, what, six months now?” Spencer asked rhetorically, taking a step towards Morgan as he began to seethe. The other boy simply looked amused, causing Spencer’s anger to rise even further, “And every single time, I tell you no. Do you not get that no means no? Did your parents never teach you how to respect people’s boundaries?”

Morgan’s face went pale and his smile completely vanished. Spencer continued, unaware of the change in Morgan’s demeanor. “You’d think they care enough to make sure you didn’t end up being a total creeper, and yet-“

Spencer gasped as Morgan shoved him, hard, towards the stone floor. He instinctively wrapped his arms around his head, but in turn, had left the rest of his body exposed. When he finally hit the floor, he felt all of the air leave his lungs and a searing pain that traveled along his spine. “Spencer, oh god,” Morgan dropped next to him, reaching out to –

“Petrificus Totalus!”

Morgan’s limbs immediately snapped to his sides, and he flew off of Spencer and hit the ground with a loud bang. A second later, and Spencer could hear footsteps running towards them. “Damnit,” he sighed, as Professor Rossi approached the scene, his confusion quickly bleeding into anger.

“What the – Spencer, you –”

“Dave, I can ex-!”

“Detention, both of you!” he shouted, helping Spencer up and then undoing his curse on Morgan. “After dinner, in my classroom!” he then stomped off towards the Great Hall, Morgan matching his pace and Spencer trailing behind them, wincing with every step.

***

“Can I ask you a question?”

Morgan looked up from where he was scrubbing the floor, using only a dirty rag and a bucket of soapy water. “What’s up?”

“Why do you keep asking me out? I mean,” Spencer made a vague gesture towards Morgan’s body, “You’re so attractive and I’m,” he then gestured to his own body with a grimace, “Not. I have a hard time believing you’re genuinely interested in me.”

“Well, I am.”

“Why should I believe you?” Spencer asked, ignoring Morgan’s sharp tone and keeping his gentle. “You pursue me like it’s a game, like I’m…nothing more than a prize to be won,” Spencer whispered the last part, feeling exposed and vulnerable.

“I’m sorry,” Morgan reached out to him, and Spencer let him this time, his hand a comforting weight on his knee. “I just...you scare me, man,” Spencer wanted to ask why, but a gentle squeeze stopped him. “You’re so gorgeous, and crazy smart, and I want you to like me, but instead of actually being myself, I end up acting like a dick and making you hate me.”

Spencer couldn’t help the chuckle that left his mouth, “You definitely act like a dick.”

Morgan attempted to give him a glare, but the expression was ruined as his smile began to break through. Spencer watched in amusement as Morgan tried to stifle it, but soon that bright smile was blossoming across his face. “Penelope says you’re very sassy when you want to be.”

“Penelope never says much about you,” Spencer replied, “I think that’s another reason why I can’t date you. I honestly don’t know anything about you.”

Morgan shrugged, trying to appear casual but Spencer could see the tension in his shoulders. “What do you want to know?”

“Anything, everything…” Spencer ran a hand through his messy hair, thinking of too many questions at once, “What’s your favorite color? Do you like rock music? How did you and Penelope become friends?” he stopped there, noticing Morgan’s widening eyes.

“Um…blue,” Morgan started at the beginning, “I like classic rock, but not a big fan of the stuff nowadays. Too whiny, ya know?” Morgan paused, clearly uncomfortable, and Spencer was tempted to stop him, to say that it’s okay, that he didn’t need to share more than what he was okay with. He was tempted, but his mouth remained shut; he needed to hear this, and so instead, he placed a comforting hand over Morgan’s.

“My childhood wasn’t that great,” Morgan continued, “I lost my dad when I was little, and he was my hero. After his death, we moved and then…” Morgan cleared his throat, “I’m not ready to say what happened, but something bad happened to me and Penelope, she pretty much saved my life. I’d be nothing without my girl,” he smiled, despite the watery shine to his eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Derek.”

Derek chuckled wetly, untangling his hand from Spencer’s in order to scratch the back of his neck. “I think that’s the first time you’ve ever used my first name.”

Spencer realized with a start that he was correct; til now, Derek had always been Morgan – meant to be kept far away, but now – “Ask me again.”

“What?”

“Ask me again,” Spencer repeated.

Derek smiled, soft and small, “Will you go to the Three Broomsticks with me this Saturday?”

“No.”

Derek’s mouth dropped open, causing Spencer to erupt in a fit of giggle.

“Just kidding!”

Derek threw the soapy wet rag at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr can be found [here](http://hotfruits.tumblr.com).


End file.
